Floribbean Cuisine
Floribbean - A.K.A. "Caribb-ican" with Chef and Author Michael Bennett's cookbooks Overview of Floribbean Cuisine History with Chef Michael Bennett : ''As the name says, the "Floribbean" cuisine is a mixture of a Floridian-based cuisine distilled with elements from the Caribbean. The Floribbean term was used by chefs to explain their menus filled with Florida and Caribbean-based food elements that are cooked with modern Caribbean cookery methods. Chef Michael Bennett says that people will soo recognize that term he coined;"Caribb-ican" is a better tem to describe this cuisine styling. '' See more goto:http://www.foodbrats.com This has been elevated to superlative social climate within the local culinary commu nity. Chefs and Authors have spoken up about Florida's new cuisine and, the latest author to place a book on the market that explains this culinary thesis is Miami-based Author / Chef Michael Bennett. His new cookbook, In the Land of Misfits, Pirates and Cooks]" has gone a long way t o explain the common thread between New (World) Floribbean Cuisine and what he has described as "Caribb-ican" cuisine. Caribb-ican cuisine is American foods jazzed up with Caribbean flavors. This mixture is possible due to the numerous immigrants from the Caribbean region. Due to this melange, the (Floribbean) Caribb-ican cuisine is abundant in fresh meals; meaning fresh tropical vegetables, greens and exotic fruits and, at the same time, these are emboldened with intense exotic Caribbean spices, marinades, flavors and sauces. Generally, the bold spices are softened by the mild ones, as there are various kinds of peppers which are used in this cooking style, including (hot) chilies. Besides these, other staple aliments is seafood, which is prepared in healthy and natural ways. Cuisines of Floribbean The main characteristics of the Floribbean cuisine are given by the exotic natural conditions of both Florida and Caribbean. Besides the fact that the Floribbean cuisine has two distinctive culinary backgrounds; the Caribbean cuisine - itself is a fusion of numerous cultures like; Spanish, French, African, Indian and Amerindian. All being ocean based cuisines and include a wide range of light meats, like fish, seafood and chicken, which are mostly grilled or roasted. The recipes with the Caribbean background, like the Floribbean cuisine, include various exotic fruits and greens, combined in fresh salads or as toppings for pastas and filling for sandwiches. A great meat recipe of the Floribbean cuisine is the key lime ginger grilled chicken, this dish is prepared with lime juice, style mustard, minced fresh ginger, minced garlic and boneless skinless chicken breasts. The jerk pork or chicken is also found in Jamaica and it is consists of boneless meat, cooked on a charcoal fire. The traditional desserts include a variety of tropical ice-creams and mousses or fruit tarts, which are prepared for both their tropical taste and for their exotic appearance. Fruit juices and softies are a great part of the Floribbean cuisine and among these, the citrus and the sweet tropical and exotic fruits are the most popular. Finding the ingredients for an Floribbean Recipe is not so easy when you do not know the names of the ingredients. Take time to make a list of ingredients and the name they may be found under at the Local Markets. see local articles about Chef and Author Michael Bennett Preparation Methods for Floribbean Cooking Decorating the food is a very important aspect when discussing about the preparation methods of the Floribbean cuisine. Instead of being sumptuous and sophisticated, the dishes are decorated as natural as possible, with various herbs, spices and greens, for a fresh and healthy look. Fresh vegetables and greens are eaten in both the salads and fresh garnishes; that is why they need no pre-cooking. Still, marinated meals are quite often; especially considering the wide range of marinated, dried or smoked fish (marinated fish are even used in the stews). Purees are also common for many vegetables, like beans or local plants. Special Equipment for Floribbean Cooking The most important element in healthy Caribb-ican cookery is the grill. Like the natives, that actually taught Europeans the use of BBQ grills, Caribb-ican cookery relies upon wood-fire grills for the health benefits and to impart that tasty flavor to any food cooked. When cooking a Floribbean dish, the needed instruments are the sauce pans for meat meals and soups and large ones to preheat the oil for mixtures or meat. Besides the rustic Caribbean items of pottery and ceramics, the more practical equipment include condensate pots, orifice plates, flow elements and catch pots in different forms and sizes. A grinder is also very much needed when cooking a Floribbean dish, as there are many spices and herbs that require grinding before incorporating them. The salads and the soups are served in small individual bowls and the meat dish is brought on a tray and served at the table. Floribbean Food Traditions and Festivals Florida’s people have a wide range of festivals, carnivals, national holidays and rituals, which all imply culinary traditions. Due to the fact that in Florida, there is a hot weather all year long, the food, including the one at celebrations, tends to be lighter and fresher than in other cuisines. Still, the meals are complex and prepared with special techniques when they are served on festive dinners. The Thanksgiving dinner includes the famous turkey, which is roasted and served with various potato salads or vegetable dishes. Besides the religious holidays, there are also various festivals and fairs in Florida, where the typical Floribbean snacks are the most consumed foods. Even if the Floribbean food doesn’t necessarily represent a nation, the Floribbean festivals are very traditional when it comes to food and beverages, as the people are trying to conserve their culture and celebrations through special dishes, preparations, decors and general atmosphere. People in Floribbean Food * Are you into Floribbean Cooking and would like to be interviewed? The people of Caribbean and Florida blend their cultures and traditions together, in order to get another special and exotic cuisine, which represents the main elements of the two. This mixture was possible due to the fact that there are various tourists and inhabitants from the Caribbean in the Florida area. Because of this combination, the Floribbean chefs try to keep the specific taste and flavors of their dishes, by conserving the traditions and the elements that makes it so unique and loved by both the locals and the tourists. The Floribbean chefs are open to explore and create new mixtures and aromas, which represent their culture best. Category:American Cuisine Category:Caribbean Cuisine Category:United States Cuisine